Pluto
| tribes= | place= 5/18 | alliances= The Alliance | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 10 | days= 36 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 14/18 | alliances2= | challenges2= N/A (3 immunity) | votesagainst2= 4 | days2= 13 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 5/20 | alliances3= Villains Alliance Idol Alliance | challenges3= N/A (6 immunity) | votesagainst3= 4 | days3= 36 |}} Pluto was a contestant on , , and . Pluto is best-known for his deceptive and disloyal style of playing the game. In 1'', he dubbed himself the King of Blindsides, constantly shaking up the game during the tribal stage and later forming the series' first alliance. In ''All-Stars, Pluto formed an alliance of deceptive players like himself to avoid potential targets before being memorably blindsided by one of them. In Heroes vs. Villains, he held a tight alliance with Lexi Belle and engaged in a memorable rivalry with fellow Villain Michael O. In total, Pluto has spent 85 days playing the game, has received 18 votes against him, and has won two Individual Immunity challenges. ''Malta'' Pluto was placed on the Nar tribe and formed a close bond with Geronimo. Pluto immediately proved himself as a very strategic player and one that was ready to play underhanded; when Nar lost the first two challenges, Pluto was able to sway Jiminy and Nicole to his side to blindside Laramie; he formed a close bond with Nicole in the process. At the next Tribal Council, Pluto than used Hayley and Nicole to once more turn the tables as he blindsided Jiminy for being a weak physical player. While Nar was safe in the third cycle, they would lose the next immunity challenge, and Pluto flipped the script once again by voting with Geronimo against Hayley. A fire-starting tiebreaker ensued, and Pluto's target Hayley was eliminated. Geronimo, Nicole, and Pluto himself had began to refer to him as the King of Blindsides for his deceptiveness. Subsequently, Nar was absorbed in a tribal swap, and Pluto found himself on the new Ilma tribe, without either Geronimo or Nicole. Ilma would lose four out of the six remaining tribal challenges, including the first two immunity challenges. Pluto was approached by Maxwell to join his attempted coo against Benjamin; Pluto joined the other members of the tribe, however, in blindsiding Maxwell's ally Dakota, followed by voting out Maxwell himself. Reaching the merge, Pluto was sitting in a comfortable position in the majority voting bloc, and joined them in blindsiding Bobby. While Pluto was interested in keeping Nicole around, he joined his voting bloc in voting her out next. Pluto eventually heard that Lexi Belle had been plotting on blindsiding him at the previous Tribal Council; as revenge, Pluto formed a new alliance with minority members Benjamin and Maggie, and when joined by Cheyenne and Jocelyn, Lexi Belle was blindsided. After Tribal Council, the alliance added Praxton to their ranks; Pluto's allies began plotting to blindside him, but stuck together when Pluto won Individual Immunity, and Sally was voted out next. Pluto was spared again when his alliance deemed that they needed his vote to survive and voted out Cheyenne instead, and once more when Pluto won his second Individual Immunity, and Eris was voted out. At this point, the alliance was set on keeping Pluto; Pluto, however, was too drunk on power to notice Jocelyn turn the alliance against him, and the King of Blindsides was voted out in a 4-1 vote. Pluto ultimately voted for Benjamin to win the game, which he did. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Pluto returned six seasons later as an all-star, and was placed on the all-male tribe, Brolic. Brolic was safe throughout the first two cycles before losing their first immunity challenge. Pluto discovered the tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol and formed an alliance with Dave and Jonathan, on the pretense that all three were untrustworthy and capable players and would be targeted if they didn't unite. The other members of their tribe were suspicious but failed to band together, allowing Pluto's alliance to successfully blindside Jesse at Tribal Council. Brolic won the next immunity challenge but then lost once again. While Pluto's alliance planned on targeting Seamus, Seamus approached Dave about joining him and Iggy to blindside Pluto instead; tempted to take out his Idol and blindside the King of Blindsides at the same time, Dave ended up flipping at Tribal Council, and Pluto was blindsided in a 3-2 vote. ''Season 20 - Heroes vs. Villains'' Pluto returned for the series' ten year anniversary installment as one of ten of the series' greatest villains. The Villains would lose the first two immunity challenges, and Pluto joined a majority in voting out Colleen for her allies on the Heroes tribe, and then a majority in voting out Adam to limit the power Sandra was beginning to accumulate. Five Heroes would be voted off before the Villains lost their next immunity challenge; Pluto was officially aligned with the women in a plan to oust Michael O., but he would turncoat on them in a plan with Michael O. to vote with the men and eliminate both Sandra and her Hidden Immunity Idol in a tiebreaker. Pluto reported to the women that the men would be voting for Lexi Belle; Pluto later told the truth to Lexi Belle, and the two formed a close Final Two deal. Before Tribal Council, Sandra attempted to form a Final Two deal with Pluto by showing him where she'd hidden her Idol; her trust was misplaced as Pluto voted with the men, and Michael O. eliminated Sandra in a fire-starting tiebreaker. Entering the merge, Pluto assumed ownership over Sandra's Idol, and joined in an alliance with Jackie and his rival Michael O., the other Hidden Immunity Idol holders, with Pluto also bringing in Lexi Belle. They voted for Rodrick at the first merged Tribal Council, but Matt was eliminated instead. When the Villains all decided to vote out the Heroes before turning on each other, Lexi Belle and Pluto were able to vote out who they perceived to be the biggest threat - Sapphire. Michael T. was the next target, but when he won Individual Immunity, the Idol Alliance prepared to make a big move; they reeled in Katie to form a majority and then blindsided Rodrick at Tribal Council. The Idol Alliance began to divide as Pluto and his rival Michael O. both prepared to take each other out through accumulating a central position of power; because of the Idols in play, Michael O. targeted Pluto's ally Elisabeth, while Pluto targeted Michael O.'s ally Ronnie. At Tribal Council, each rival gave their Idol to the target of the other, negating six votes and allowing the only two votes that did count to take Jackie out of the game. Michael O. and Pluto were able to make peace after this, but Pluto held a grudge against him and Ronnie; forming a new alliance of two strong duos - himself and Lexi Belle, and Katie and Michael T. - Michael O. and Ronnie were voted off in succession. Once more drunk on power, Pluto teamed up with Katie to blindside Michael T., unaware that Michael T. had gotten Pluto's strongest ally, Lexi Belle, to flip against him; a 2-2-1 tie between Michael T. and Pluto formed at Tribal Council, and Michael T. eliminated Pluto in the fire-starting tiebreaker, making Pluto the seventh jury member. Pluto ultimately voted for Lexi Belle to win the game, which she did. *Michael T. and Pluto tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Pluto was eliminated. Trivia *Pluto is one of seven contestants to be on three seasons with the same contestant (in his case, Lexi Belle). *Pluto is the first contestant to win multiple non-consecutive Individual Immunity challenges. *Pluto was the first contestant to win an individually-competed Individual Reward challenge. *Pluto is one of nine contestants (Dan, Dave, Dobson, Erika, Jonathan, Kellan, Rodrick, and Samantha being the others) to place the same in multiple seasons. **Pluto, with Jonathan and Kellan, are all three-time players who have placed 5th in two of their three seasons. ***Pluto and Kellan have both placed 5th in their first season, 14th in their second season, and 5th again in their third season. *In 1, Pluto received votes against him from the lowest-ranking member of his own tribe and from the highest-ranking members of the other tribes. He shares this trait with Jocelyn. *Both times Pluto has voted for a winner, his vote went to the eventual winner and a former member of the original Kurrenti tribe. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Nar Tribe Category:Day 36 Category:5th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Season 1 Jury Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Brolic Tribe Category:Day 11 Category:14th Place Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Three-Timers Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Heroes vs. Villains Jury Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Identical Placements Category:Double Days Category:Villains Tribe Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Across Multiple Seasons Category:Eliminated Category:Returning Players